An Odd friendship
by Marietta Skyii
Summary: A new girl moves across the street from Severus...someone who is like himself...Her father hates her because he magic, though she isnt afraid to use it if it saves her.


Clutching my seat with a grip so strong my knuckles began to loose all color. I look out the window at the landing strip. Looking over at my father with a glare as he laughs at me.

"come now princess, you knew this was going to happen." he smiled. " You're going to love England. The local schools are great!" he said trying to comfort his daughter.

"Tell me father? " I drawled out "Do you even know why i went to a special school in America?" she questioned in a flat voice. His questioning look spoke volumes to her.

Setting my hand on the armrest my palm facing up I conjoured a blue-bell flame "I am a witch, a witch you decided to want after 8 years of abandonment. You took me from my mother, a woman who loves me. " Leaning over to whisper in his ear, dismissing the flame in the process, " I will use all of my ability to hurt you if you so dare treat me like you treated her" she whispered.

Once off the plane and loaded into a car the silence was defining. Not a word was spoken for the entire trip to Cokeworth. After watching rows and rows of identical houses pass by she finally looked at her father "and pray tell, Father" I spoke with sarcasm " Where do you plan on taking me, they all look the same?" I questioned.

"w-w-well" he stuttered out before clearing his throat" I live on spinners end, we are almost there." A few minutes of silence later he exclamed! "Ah! here we are. We are on the end. Make sure to take all your stuff with you, dont want it to be taken."

I laughed before saying " dont worry, anyone trying to take my stuff wont live to say anything about it"

"Now Mare...dont be like that. What happened to my little girl? OH! Tobias come meet my daughter!" he called out to a nasty looking man across the street.

Rolling my eyes I adjusted the strap on her shoulder holding her messenger bag. And in a polite and quite voice i had shook his hand and said "Hello Mr. Tobias sr, my name is Marietta. I do hope you're having a good day" Noting the two people comming up behind him she said "is this your family sr?

Tobias looked behind him to see Eileen pulling Severus behind her with a smile on her face.

"why hello there Mrs snape, you do look lovely today. And how has Severus been?" Marietta looked over at her father like he had grown another head 'was he flirty with a married woman' The discust must have been evident on my face, I looked over at Severus and saw him cuckling quietly. I smile at him and look to my father "what room is mine?" i question.

He gestures to the top room before he heads out with Tobias to the bar.

"Severus, darling. why dont you show Marietta around." Eileen gestured "That would be lovely but i would actually like to get settled into my room. Severus can come with me if he likes?" i suggested to her. Seeing Severus shrug i head up to my room looking behind once to see him following me.

once we get into the house i look around "holy shit...its to damn small!" i exlaim.

"Yes, they all are" Severus gestures around. I smile at him. "well lets head up to the room and see how bad it is." i cuckle slightly as i assend the stairs.

In the room i look around to see a desk and a bed...a small closet door at the foot of my bed. Looking over at severus i gesture to the bed "so tell me about yourself. Other then the whole 'Ima a wizard' "i say making italics in the air. His look of suprise causes me to giggle. "i can feel the magic concealing your want on your right hand" i say gesturing to my right arm before flicking my hand and summoning my wand out. "Now that that is settled. Lets make this room more presentable shall we" i smile as i stand up. However, before i could flick my wand Severus pulls me back down onto the bed. "dont do that!" he shouts "you can do magic outside of Hogwarts until your of age" he starts to barate me. "what! Thats udder bullshit. God i wanna go back to america! Really. Whats 'of age'?" i gripe about. "17" he replied.

i lay my head down on his shoulder and fake cry "no fare its soooo far away! How am i gonna survive in this horrible place." i wail out before Severus covers my mouth "and pray tell, what is so great about america?" he questioned before letting my go "you mean other then being able to do magic after 3 years of schooling" i teased.

"wait" he looks at me "you said three years.. i thought you were the same age as me." he questioned. "yeah im twelve. why, how old are you?" I answered as i got up to set my bag on the desk. "so we are the same age...did you fail a year?" i looked at him with a 'are you kidding look' "no, i started school when i was 5, been in school sence. Got 8 years behind me. got 5 more to go...or is it different. I hope not"i moaned out "i was hoping to start my mastery this year" i turn around to see him staring at me. i cant read his expression.

"Severus, are you ok...Sev? can i call you sev...Call me Shoji" i wave my hand infront of his face.

"You MUST be talking about muggle school...magical school only lasts 7 years" he gets up and heads to leave. stopping mid stride when i had replied no.

"what?" he yelled.

I back away from him and look like he just grew another head. "what do you mean what? I am talking about magical school. I went to Salem, Sorted into the house of Fox's...do you seriously mean you only go to school for 7 years...what about mastary studdies. I wanted to start my mastery for Herbology, are you saying im not going to beable to..." my head falls into my hands as i slide down the wall.

"England SUCKS" i cry out...laughing alittle when Sev agrees with me. I feel him sit down next to me. "i do have some good news" he whispers. "you will like my friend Lily. Lily evans"

I look over at him and raise my eyebrow. "thats funny." at his questioning look i answer" my Full name is Marietta Lillian everett. thats kinda similar. Is she a Metamorphasus like me?" He has the questioning look on his face until i grew my ears out to look like an elf and turned my hair purple and caused my right eye to turn 3 shades lighter then the left(green). "this my dear friend...is how i like to look. i dont like my Non-magical look"

"Well marietta...i like the new look better...though at Hogwarts, loose the ears, it wont be pretty."


End file.
